


О рабочих моментах

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Закулисье предстоящего большого дня. Привычное утро среды с непривычным финалом вторника.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 3





	О рабочих моментах

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018

Орден — организация сопротивления. Власти, демонам, демонам при власти и власти при демонах. Эдакий подростковый протест, брошенный в лицо взрослым – дескать, все ваши пороки на виду, вы не смеете диктовать условия, пока не исправитесь сами. Это очень смелая задумка, выполненная по всем партизанским правилам — с перерывами в эфирах, с хитрыми словесными конструкциями, с граффити поверх официальных билбордов и прочее, и прочее, и прочее...  
Но самое главное, что вся эта организация имела ядро. Структура воплощалась возле базовой основной фигуры, и сейчас возле этой самой фигуры порхали люди.

Данте со стороны было прекрасно видно это суетливое мельтешение орденских пчел. Кто-то сверяет текст, кто-то орет отсчет времени до того, как они включатся посреди новостной программы, кто-то порхает возле Вергилия, оправляя его одежду, выставляя свет и переругиваясь одновременно с женой по телефону.

Привычное утро среды с непривычным финалом вторника.

Лицо Вергилия прикрыто маской. На светлом (Что это? Фарфор? Керамика? Полимерная глина? Пластик?) материале выведена росписью клыкастая улыбка, глаза заклеены крест-накрест. Скалящийся слепец, едва ли не демон сам, кто его знает? Но Данте не смотрит на маску. Сегодня на нее будут смотреть все, разумеется, но мало кто задумается, что под ней.

А под ней распухшие губы, натруженно-натертые, с одной стороны в уголке трещинка достаточно глубокая, чтобы это приносило дискомфорт. Вчера, стоя на коленях, Вергилий явно переоценил себя и перестарался. Сосал, чтоб его, так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, цеплялся за бедра холодными пальцами, взгляд вверх из-под белесых ресниц вскидывал тем неправильно-преданным жестом, какому не было места в их затянувшихся полуреальных отношениях, где один срывал агрессию, а второй почему-то с радостью это принимал. Что, Вергилий, жмет тебе твоя власть, раз так склоняешь голову?

Руки Вергилия прикрыты перчатками. Достаточно длинными сегодня, уходящими далеко под рукав, за запястные косточки, за хрупкие выступы вен и за видимое пространство. Под перчатками, и Данте знал это наверняка, светлая, вылизанная темнотой кожа однозначно была перечерчена синяками. Хватка — стальная, такая, что ломает руки как сухие тростниковые веточки, не будь Вергилий таким же как он. Мутантом, полукровкой во всех отношениях, нечеловеком. Его кости крепче, мышцы плотнее, его руки знают как сражаться, и Данте может не сдерживаться, заламывая эти самые руки ровно так, как хочет. Если что — потом отрегенерирует, пусть и будет ругаться страшно. У него, чтоб он подавился своими речами, красивые руки. Заломанные, расположенные на его члене, в собственном рту, да где угодно. Такие красивые, что от восторга охотник хочет сломать ему каждый палец, чтобы после с нежность вылизать обнаженные алые суставы, гладкие-гладкие.

Голос Вергилия не дрожит и не знает сомнений. Конечно, он изменен программой, он искажен, он звучит совершенно незнакомо, но и откуда им всем хоть что-либо знать? В личной комнате главы Ордена, где свет не выключался, кажется, никогда, этот голос звучал иначе. Полушепотом, с надрывом, не громче, потому что если громче — будет больнее, и это знали оба. Никто не провоцирует, если не готов отвечать и мириться с последствиями. Вергилий о последствиях подозревал, но у него не было ни единого выходного, чтобы его подозрения становились реальностью. Прирожденный политик, плут с холодной улыбкой, он мог бы этим голосом, наверное, убалтывать целые горы на коллективное самоубийство — но пока сводил в могилу только самого себя.

Кто сказал, что ангелы добрые, мягкие и понимающие существа? Данте унаследовал ангельскую силу. И ее грозный зудящий звон был далек от старых сказок. Вергилий унаследовал эту часть так же, но будто с искажениями. Хотя ему нравилось, что осененные призрачным голубоватым свечением пальцы пляшут по горлу в нужные моменты. Горло сейчас тоже закрыто. Запястья. Бедра. Спина, разумеется, измеченная укусами, один под лопаткой очень глубокий, едва ли даже сейчас зажил.  
Вергилий закрыт от внешнего мира одеждой, броней и маской Ордена.

Орден обещает нагнуть весь мир. Метафизически, конечно.

Данте нагибает главу Ордена. Буквально, конечно.

— Три! Два! Один! Мы в эфире!


End file.
